Nathaniel's Gift
by AgiVega
Summary: A random oneshot done for the Bartiforums angst challenge. Nat decides to end Kitty's loneliness. Whether Kitty likes his idea or not, it's a completely different matter...


**A/N: done for the Bartyforum's angstfic challenge. I was _trying to_ write something angsty, really… I hope I've more or less succeeded. **

**I would have written this story idea sooner or later even if there were no challenge, but since there _is_ one, I thought why not write it _for_ the challenge then? Had I not written it for the challenge, it would have been longer, but the challenge subs may not be longer than 1200 words, so there. It's my shortest fic on ffnet.**

**Thanks to Michael for the beta.**

**Nathaniel's Gift**

"Are you doing that again, Nathaniel?"

The young man who had been gazing down from the edge of Heaven, now turned around to look up at the person questioning him. "You know I can't stop it, Mrs Underwood," he replied as the woman took a place on the grass next to him. "It hurts so much to see her suffer, yet I can't stop watching her. And I don't understand why. It's… it's like a drug."

The old woman reached out and squeezed his arm gently. "It's because you love that girl, Nathaniel."

The boy made a grimace. "Do I?"

"Yes, I think you do," the woman smiled. "But it hurts me to see your suffering over seeing her suffer. It can't go on like this forever."

"I'm dead, and living my eternal life here. Of course it _can_ go on like this forever," he said, looking away. "At least… as long as she lives."

Mrs Underwood shook her head. "Do you know that even St. Peter disapproves? I told him about your behaviour, and he said it was improper to spend your eternal life watching a mortal girl. He sent me here to tell you that it has to end."

Nathaniel frowned at her. "End? How? Is he forbidding me to come here and watch her?"

"Yes, in your own interest. But before you give up on watching her, you have a chance to help her. St. Peter said you're free to leave Heaven for a few hours, and help the girl in whichever way you think is proper. You won't have your body back, but your spirit can visit her and even do magic, if you feel the need to."

"A ghost doing magic? Isn't that ridiculous?" Nathaniel wrinkled his nose. "Honestly, I don't know what I could do for her. She hasn't accepted help from anyone these three years. She's been living alone, shutting out everyone…"

"She's lonely," the woman said. "Perhaps she needs a companion."

"Oh." Nathaniel pursed his lips. "Should I make her fall for a guy and vice versa?"

"We aren't allowed to force emotions on anyone, remember that. But we can help in another way… you just have to find the way."

The young man gazed down on Earth, listening to the birdsong coming from a park in London. Kitty lived near this park and walked through it more than once a day… There were dogs playing in the grass, fighting over a ball. "Well… maybe she could find a stray dog. A puppy, perhaps…" he mused.

"Perhaps." Mrs. Underwood nodded. "But how long do dogs live, Nathaniel?"

The boy made a face. "Not very long."

"See, she needs something more permanent… someone she can love and care for…"

"But what? Who?"

"It's not my place to tell you. But I'm giving you a piece of advice: for one, don't use your famous brains to figure it out, use your heart instead. I'll leave you to your thoughts now." With that she got up from the ground and walked away.

Nathaniel was left alone on the edge of Heaven, bending his chin on his knees. _Someone she can love and care for… But how, if she's closing everyone out of her life? She doesn't let anyone near her, how then could I make her find her companion? Especially if we're not allowed to influence mortals' feelings?_

Down in the park a young mother pushed a pram to a bench. She lifted a beautiful baby girl out of it and with the baby in her arms, she sat down on the bench. "Look, Mary, aren't those doggies beautiful there?" she cooed to the child who couldn't understand a word, yet her huge brown eyes were open wide as she watched the dogs play nearby. Then she began to laugh. It was a sweet sound, and for a few seconds took Nathaniel's thoughts off Kitty's misery.

The young mother beamed at her baby, and the boy up in Heaven thought he'd never seen such strong, warm display of love.

Then he slapped his forehead. "Of course!"

o o o O O O o o o

Kitty was feeling disturbed. Even more disturbed than in the past three years. About a month ago she had had a very weird dream… it had been the first time since Nathaniel's death that she'd dreamed about him. He was talking to her in her sleep, telling her that she shouldn't mourn him and should move on. He even said he'd give her something that would help her move on. Something that would give her life a meaning… Then he'd reached out and touched her somewhere around the midsection. A tiny, golden spark ran from his finger, into her. In her dream, she even thought it had tickled…

She shook her head. Stupid dreams, her stupid, overwrought brain's cruel joke, nothing else…

"Miss Jones, if you please," a nurse shook her out of her reverie. She stood up and followed her into the doctor's surgery.

The doc waited her for with a benign smile. "Good morning, Miss Jones."

"Good? I'd say horrible, like all my mornings these days," she said with a grimace. "But good morning to _you_, Doctor. Yours is surely better than mine was. Have you managed to find out what's causing my sicknesses?"

The doctor laughed. "I'm truly amazed you haven't yet found out yourself."

She shrugged. "Well, I have no idea."

"You're pregnant, Miss Jones. Congratulations."

Kitty's eyes widened. "But… but… I haven't…" The dream… the golden spark… _Mandrake, if you weren't dead, I'd kill you now!_

o o o O O O o o o

"It was a good choice, Nathaniel," Mrs Underwood said with a smile.

"Was it? She's seething with rage."

"Now she is. But give it time, and she'll be the happiest mother on the face of Earth. And now, come. Your work is done, it's time for you to enjoy eternal life a bit. God's giving a party tonight and we're invited."

With a half-smile, Nathaniel got up from his favourite place on the edge of Heaven, and followed the woman. He'd done what he could, now it was all a matter of time. He had no doubt that with Little Nathaniel around, Kitty would never be lonely again. And perhaps she'd forgive him some day… for everything.

**Fin**

**A/N: Ihope you didn't find it too sappy… I was trying to make it as non-sappy as possible… not sure if I succeeded. It's your task/privilege to judge it. So go ahead and judge it, I mean: review :)**


End file.
